Fingerprint sensors are found in all kind of devices such as PCs, tablets, smart phones and smart cards for the security and ease of use they provide. The widespread use of fingerprint sensors may also provide a security problem as fingerprint sensors have been spoofed by fake fingerprints produced from latent fingerprints. Current art fingerprint sensors typically attempt to mitigate this problem with additional security measures, such as live finger detection, at the cost of increased false rejection of fingerprints and reduced ease of use.
There is, therefore, a need in the industry for an improved fingerprint sensor that is specifically architected to improve the anti-spoof protection without degrading the ease of use of the fingerprint sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,421,890 “Electronic image using an impedance sensor grid array and method of making” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, describes the principles of fingerprint touch sensor implemented with crossing transmit (Tx) and receive (Rx) lines.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2016-0379035 “Double-sided fingerprint sensor” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, describes a double-sided fingerprint sensor.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2017-0147852 “Electronic sensor supported on rigid substrate” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, describes a flexible fingerprint sensor wrapped around a rigid substrate.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2018-0213646 “Configurable, encapsulated sensor module and method for making same” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, describes an encapsulated wrapped fingerprint sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,396,379 “Surface sensor” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, describes incorporation of a fingerprint sensor into a cavity in a smart card.
International Patent Publication No. WO/2003/049012, “Packaging solution, particularly for fingerprint sensor” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, describes a flexible fingerprint sensor suitable for a smart card.